Circles
by secretpenname3
Summary: I lay you on the bed and you stare at me intently.  Slowly, you lift your mutilated hand and hand me the kunai, a promise in your eyes.  A promise of eternity.  SasuNaruSasu


**Yes yes I know, I'm a horrible person, starting a new one before finishing the others, but meh, I had to write this one out because it's been in my head for a while now.**

**This one was inspired by two things: the song "Circles" by Hollywood undead and the awesome ass picture I have as my profile picture.**

**So if you really want to get into this I suggest Y'all listen to that and see the picture.**

**And when you see OoOooOoOo that means it's a change of point of view.**

**Rating: seriously? Do I even need to say it? M**

**Disclaimer: not even gonna get into this one**

**OoOoOoOo**

I didn't have any words left to say. It hurt seeing you face down on the ground, bloody tears seeping from your red eyes. A sea of blood poured from your body and you didn't make any move to stop it.

"Sasuke."

You didn't even move to acknowledge me and I don't think that it could hurt anymore. Your hair, once so silky and neat, is now matted to your head, caked and crusty with blood.

Is it yours? I don't think either of us knows.

You take a shaking breath and I think I could hear your broken bones rattle. The blood that seeps from my own wounds won't stop me from reaching you.

I crawl on my stomach, I push myself up and up, stumbling and falling, doing anything to try and reach you. Each and every cut burns and scream with agony, but I push myself still, clawing at the ground, doing anything to get closer inch by little inch.

Your heart is beating so slowly and I'm afraid if I don't reach you it'll stop. And for a while, other than the violent roaring in my head, that's all I could hear; those soft almost nonexistent beats.

And when I finally reach you I try to gently move you but you're as cold as ice and as stiff yet delicate as glass.

When I finally manage to roll you off your stomach and onto your back your eyes gaze into mine. They're so cold and empty. Almost as if you want to give up.

I hope you do.

"..Get up." I croak through an almost broken windpipe.

Battle was never a good place to be. All around us are bodies of people who used to laugh and cry together.

People who were once _alive_.

Some were in pieces, limbs strewn across the battlefield, there was blood caked into the grass, sprayed all over the trees, painting a canvass of green and brown into one of crimson red. A little ways from us were bodies impaled to trees, swords and knives of all kinds piercing once soft flesh, mutilating those once happy smiles.

Your eyes watch my movements closely, but you never say anything, not when I heft you up onto your knees. My legs were shaking and I'm afraid I won't be standing for too long. You remain motionless, eyes never leaving me.

But their so empty.

"Let's go home." I say to you.

And I finally get a reaction from you.

Your face contorts into one of pure rage and you throw your head back and scream in pure frustration.

And I say nothing as your wail of anger resounds across the silent forest; I take your hand into mine and drag you away.

**Take my hand let's go,  
Somewhere we can rest our souls.  
**

"I think we're close." I whisper. And you don't even move. You've more than just worn yourself out.

"We're almost home." I think I'm lying.

I have no idea where I am but I'm determined to get us back. Back to the beginning of time; the beginning of us.

And when we're home we'll crawl into our sheets and sleep this nightmare away. It'll be like nothing had ever changed. It'll be so warm and we'll protect each other from the invading chill that grips us into a freezing embrace. And when we awaken our cuts and bruises will be gone and Sakura will be in the kitchen cooking up a warm meal for the both of us. Her boys.

Kakashi will mysteriously pop in like he always seems to do, and tease us about how we look so cute together.

I think I'll agree with him and you'll flush and hit me playfully because you've never been good when it came to teasing.

Then Sai will come in and tease me about my size and I'll chase him all over and you'll glower with jealousy because I'll try and show him the goods to prove him wrong.

Then when the two of you are alone you'll glare at him and he'll smile his irritating smile back to get on your nerves and for the rest of the night the two of you will have a glaring match, one Sakura will break up with promises of warm ramen and broken skulls.

I think you'll like that because you won't be lonely.

And when the day dwindles down to night you'll sit curled into my lap and kiss me gently and then it won't take long for you to coax me into bed.

**We'll sit where it's warm,  
You say look we're here alone.**

But I know right now that it's only a far away memory, my skin itches and crawls because I still haven't washed the blood off and it's beginning to flake. I don't think I can talk anymore because my windpipe is near broken and if things were normal again I know you'd comment on how that it's a god given gift that I could barely speak.

I miss it.

I miss us.

I remember days filled with nothing but training, pushing my body to its very limits and beyond.

I remember sleepless nights filled with agony, my body sore to the point where movement seemed impossible.

But what I remember the most was the confusion I was thrown into. You had left and everything that I had done and planned to do was all for you. I'd fight until my breath never returns to my lungs. I wanted to bring you back, back to my side and never let you go.

And with each agonizing movement I made I only thought of you.

All the blood that spilled from my flesh was shrugged off because all that mattered was you.

All the lives I took without a bat of my lashes was all for you.

I think you've done something horrible to me, because I no longer mourn for the lives I destroyed.

**I was running in circles,  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.**

I watch you across the campfire I managed to make. And you looked dead. With dried crusty blood marring your face and body, bones bent the wrong way and cuts all along your body.

I wasn't much better; I think I'm worse off than you are actually.

"Are you hungry?" I ask but you don't respond; you never do.

Tell me, what am I supposed to do?

**Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this**

I approach you and all you do is watch. Red bleeding into your irises, are you wary of me? Why should you be? I'm here to protect you; all of you, mind, body, and soul.

You scoot a little ways back, broken lips curling back, sending me a look of pearly white teeth; you're baring your teeth to me.

Get away from me, that's what your eyes tell me.

You look so ugly. The blood on your face is brown and it's falling off in little flakes, your hair is uneven, cut to the skull in some parts, hands torn up and bloody. Your shirt was torn off and what's left of your clothes is bloody and cut.

But on the inside you're so beautiful. Your soul isn't black you know? It's as beautiful and the blue sky.

I lean close and give your cut up lips a harsh kiss.

To me you'll always be beautiful.

**But to me you were perfect.  
I'm scattered through this life.  
If this is life I'll say good bye.**

I want to get a reaction out of you, something other than anger, perhaps a smile, I don't need a big happy one, the tiny curling of your lips would be enough, and I know I'm a bit sick because even the tiniest reaction from you means the world to me.

And I'll fucking_ kill_ to bring you back to my side.

And we both know that I have.

But you never acknowledge me the way I want you to. You don't smile with your lips or eyes, you're dead.

And now I try anything, I run my hands gently over your broken skin to get the tiniest reaction.

I think you hate me, just a little though, because if you truly _did_ hate me with everything you had you'd have killed me already. I didn't take away any of your weapons but I don't think you could hold one if you wanted to, your fingers are broken and bent in all the wrong directions.

But you don't flinch when I reach for them, not even when I pull them harshly and crack the bones to set them right.

I'm no medical ninja but I can do _some_ things.

"Get away from me."

Ah, you finally speak. But I don't heed your words because even though you walked away from me I don't plan on doing the same to you.

**She's gone like an angel,  
With wings let me burn tonight.  
**  
I remember hot days filled with frogs and white haired perverts. They were both my favorite yet hated days. Because even though I got stronger and stronger, I was still so far away from you. What were you doing I always wondered. My thoughts never stopped, even when my mouth was moving a mile an hour.

Who were you with?

What were you doing?

Are you hurt?

Are you _warm?_

Of course with thoughts like these I always got caught off guard, most often taking kunai's through the chest, legs, or arms.

I honestly think you've stolen my mind.

**I was running in circles  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.**

I remember sitting in my dark room, breathing in the dust that accumulated in the two years I had gone. I shut the windows and closed the doors.

I think for a moment I was trying to die.

Because I was choking and yet I made no move to try and save myself. And all I did was lay there and stare at the tiny photo of us.

**In a world so, so godless so thoughtless,  
I don't know how we wrought this,  
All the love that you brought us.**

I remember hating you then, because it was _you_ that kissed me first, _you_ started this. When we were children it was _you_ that acknowledged me, it was you that looked at me with those big onyx eyes.

It was _you_ that pulled me close.

And yet it was you that left, it was you that walked away leaving me a broken bloody mess. I don't know what to do anymore because I don't know how to make you look at me the same anymore. All I see is anger, why are you angry at me?

All I want is to take you home and save you.

**It feels like I'm killin myself.  
Just willin myself.  
Just to pray for some help.**

I don't know how to describe it anymore, the feeling of steel slicing into flesh. You watch me with those deep yet empty eyes as I fight off all kinds of enemies that are attacking us. I stumble, I'm clumsy, perhaps it's because I'm still injured by the fight that took place yesterday.

Either way, the kunai that sliced into my chest had its desired effect.

I tumble to the ground with a grunt and you sit a few feet away, looking on as if nothing could ever move you.

And then the enemy is standing above me, casting a huge black shadow over me.

Will you watch me die?

Would you be happy if I did?

I don't think I want to know.

He, the enemy, lets out a shout of surprise and rage, because my clone drops down and slices into his warm flesh, again and again.

And I lie on the ground and watch myself tare him into shreds through what I know are emotionless blue eyes.

And you don't even move when I crawl to you and hold you close to my bleeding body.

"All for you." I croak.

**I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity.  
Cause it's all that assures me.  
It's worth all that hurts me.  
**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

It's over. I want to tell you. There's nothing in my heart anymore. I've done all I could do. My brother is dead and so is my clan.

You took the glory of killing Madara, the glory of killing all my enemies.

There's nothing left in me Naruto, can't you see that?

It's done with; I had given you what I had left back then.

**I'd give you my heart,  
And I'd let you just hold it.**

You may have had my heart, but I can't give you anything else. This body of mine is broken and scarred. You may have it but there's nothing there, why can't you just see that and leave it be?

I don't want to go back to the place you claim is our home because there's nothing there for me.

Trust me, if there's something I could give you I'd give it up in a second.

**I'd give you my soul,**

And when I try to dig deep within myself to find something worth giving, all I see are red eyes and silky black hair, cruel amber eyes and snakes.

**But I already sold it.**

"Sakura will be so happy when you come home." You whisper to me and I try anything to keep the hurt bottled up inside. Because I remember it well.

**On that day,  
That day I walked away in December.  
I will always remember.  
I'll regret it forever.**  
**I remember brown eyes**

She begged me not to go you know? Did she tell you that? Did she tell you how I thanked her? For her love and friendship?

She reminded me so much of my mother that night, tears in her eyes, so delicate like the flower she was named for.

She flinched and I watched her eyes go blank when I put her too sleep with a none to gentle jab to the back of her delicate white neck.

I lied her down on the bench; someone would find and protect her.

Perhaps you.

Does she hate me now?

I want to ask but I don't think I can. I try to bring light to my eyes, an emotion to my face but I fail.

I watch you look to the sky and speak, but I can't respond. I don't know why.

I think I'm dead.

But if I told you I don't think you'll believe me. Because I'm breathing and my heart is beating.

**So sad and blue skies.  
Turned to darkness and night.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo  
**

We're almost home. I want to tell you that but I cant because I'm afraid you'll regain some strength and run away. Moving is hard enough, I don't think I could chase you if you run off.

"Sasuke…" but I have to talk because I fucking _hate_ this silence.

"Let's go home."

**I'm so sick of the fight.**

I want to laugh.

I think I did.

Because you lay in my bathtub, your blood staining the once clear water a sickening red.

So you've finally managed to find a way to escape me.

It had been a month since we've gotten back and you've not once tried to escape me. And I had finally thought that you'd seriously stay.

You stare at me with broken eyes and I pull you from the bathtub, you're losing blood fast but I know you won't survive these self inflicted wounds from your wrists even if I managed to bring you to the hospital.

I lay you on the bed and you stare at me intently.

Slowly, you lift your mutilated hand and hand me the kunai, a promise in your eyes.

A promise of eternity.

**I won't breathe unless you breathe,  
Won't bleed unless you bleed.  
Won't be unless you be,  
'Till I'm gone and I can sleep.**

I now I lay here, you pressed to myself in the sheets, your body is losing it's warmth and I don't try to stop it.

I give you your sword back and you hold it to my neck when I lean down to kiss you.

My breath is inches away from yours and the bite if steel is at my neck.

"Come with me." You whisper to me. It makes me so fucking happy hearing those words from you because this is the first time you've wanted to take me with you. And I smile and kiss you, not once flinching when you cut deep into my throat.

And I never stop kissing you, not when we fall to the bed, bloody sheets all around us.

And for the first time in so long you watch me with a light in your eyes. A light I haven't see in so long.

**Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this**

**But to me you were perfect.**

**It's hard to say,  
That everything will be okay **


End file.
